Language Barrier
by RAWRIBITEYOU
Summary: Edward is a Romanian student who goes to America to learn. He happens to be a boarder in the same place Bella lives in. Can the difference in language stop love from happening? Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Bella had earphones one, listening to music instead of watching the tiny store her mother owned. It was the middle of the afternoon and no one usually came there during that those times. Bella put her head down on the counter and closed her eyes.

"Wake up sleepy-head," she heard her mother say. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at her mother, fussing about and cleaning the store. "The student from Romanian is about to get here. Prepare the room he rented."

Bella blinked up at her mother, pulling her head off of the counter. As she was about to head up and do as she was told, a taxi pulled out in front of them. A man got out of the taxi holding a big language on a hand, and a small piece of paper on the other. Bella couldn't help but stare at the beautiful man in front of her. He had the most unique colored hair she had ever seen, and what seemed like very vibrant green eyes.

Her mother went closer to the man and started to introduce herself, figuring out that he was their boarder. A cute crooked smile appeared on his lips as he listened to her mother speak. They slowly walked closer to her and her mother introduced her. "This is my daughter. Her name is Bella." Her mother spoke slowly, knowing that the man didn't know how to speak English that well. The man nodded his head at her and held out his hand. "Hello. I am Edward Cullen," he greeted her, voice dripping with his Romanian accent. Bella took his outstretched hand and shook it.

"Edward came here to study. He wants to learn all about American culture and better his English speaking skills." Her mother explained to her. Bella just nodded at her mother, still staring at the ridiculously handsome man. Her mother led him up the stairs towards their home. They lived just on top of the store her mom owned. Edward followed her mother and gave Bella one last smile.

* * *

"Excuse me," she heard someone say, and she looked up to see startling green eyes.

"What is your address?" Edward slowly asked. His voice had a deep Romanian accent, and it took Bella a while just to fully understand what he was asking. Bella gave him the address to the house, and Edward turned to his phone and said something in another language. After a while, he hung up the phone and turned to Bella. With concentration etched on his face he thanked Bella.

"Thank you. My girlfriend is going to mail me." He explained to her. Bella just nodded and stared at him as he walked up to his room.

* * *

Bella and Edward started a tentative but true friendship. Although communicating was pretty hard, they both were able to manage telling each other exactly what they meant. Bella loved spending time with him, and whenever she could, she would visit him at the new Romanian restaurant that he managed to get a job at. The owner spent a few years in Romanian and Edward got really close to him. He could freely speak to his owner, and they became quite good friends. Whenever Bella came over, the owner would let him have a few minutes of break to spend time with her. When Bella visits him, he always has some type of drink ready for her. They don't really speak too much and just enjoy each other's presence. Sometimes they just sit in comfortable silence with no words spoken between them.

Bella was at the restaurant again, sitting down on a chair waiting for Edward to come back. She looked up as a glass of apple juice was placed in front of her. Edward had a cup as well and they slowly sipped their drinks.

"How does your girlfriend look like?" Bella asked, making it a point not to look at him. Edward started talking in Romanian and Bella just looked at him. He turned to her and realized he wasn't speaking in English. "Sorry… um…she has wavy hair." He said making waves with his hand. "…and" he looked around and started to point out at different girls. He pointed out a physical quality of a girl and painted out a picture in Bella's mind on how his girlfriend looked.

"She is very beautiful." He ended with a loving smile on his face. Bella just looked at him and forced herself to smile along with him. Silence enveloped them and Bella stared at her flat straight her. Without consciously knowing what she was doing, she started to twirl a strand of her hair, making it a bit wavy.

* * *

Bella walked to the store, with her hair really wavy. She saw Edward at the entrance, polishing the bike. She went up to him, willing him to notice her and her new hair style. He didn't seem to notice what she did to her hair, and id he did, he seemed unaffected. Bella pouted and walked inside the store. Her mother went ballistic, screaming at her for ruining her hair. She kept asking Bella why she would change her beautiful straight hair into this and Bella just screamed back, saying she liked wavy hair.

Her mother went and took a hair straightener and pushed Bella to sit on a chair. She started to straighten Bella's hair, and Bella just protested, trying to take her hair away from her mom. But her mom was didn't pay attention to her and just continued to iron back her hair to how it was.

Bella sat down on the stair as soon as her mother was finished. Back to the straight, un-wavy hair. She signed and touched a strand of her hair, wishing it was back to how she had it done. Edward sat down next to her and took the strand she was touching.

"I like straight hair." He told her with a smile. Bella looked up at him and say him giving her a crooked smile. Bella smiled back at him, glad that she was born with straight hair.

* * *

A mailman appeared in front of Bella with a small package on hand.

"This is for Edward Cullen. Can you sign here?" the mailman gave Bella the paper, and she signed it. The mailman took it back and waved a goodbye at her as he went to deliver more mail. Bella looked at the package and turned it around, wondering what it could be. She took it inside and looked for a knife to open it with. Just as was about to open it, she stop herself because she was invading his privacy. She put the knife down and ran down to her bike. She put the package in the basket and biked towards the restaurant Edward worked at.

Bella got off her bike and picked up the package from the basket. She waved Edward over and Edward went to get them some drinks. He set them down at a table and Bella took the seat right next to him. She handed him the package and Edward hurriedly ripped it open. Edward opened the tiny box, and saw a postcard on top. He flipped it over and started to read what it said. The bright smile that he had on his face slowly dimmed and he put the postcard down. Bella could see sadness in his eyes, as he picked up his drink and chugged it down.

Bella looked at him, wondering what that postcard could have said to make him so down in just a few moments. He put his drink down and picked up the baseball inside the box. He tossed it up in the air, catching it when it came back down. A small sad smile was painted on his lips as he continued to play with the ball. His boss called him over, and he picked up his stuff. He took everything with him and said a goodbye to Bella as he went inside.

* * *

Bella went down to the store planning to open it. As she was opening the store, she found pieces of paper scattered around. Curiosity took over and she started to pick them up. She collected every single piece she could find and took them to inside the store.

Throughout the day, she was able to put the pieces back together. She saw that it was a postcard, the very same one that Edward got just yesterday. She taped the pieces together and flipped the card over. She looked at the unfamiliar works wishing she was able to understand what it was saying. She put the postcard down, planning to use the computer to help her figure out what it says.

Bella started to look around when she kept hearing a thud. She went out of the store when it wouldn't stop, and spotted Edward pitching a baseball to a wall. She went towards him and tapped on his shoulders, telling him of her presence. She said hi and him, and she offered her the ball. She took the baseball and followed his instructions on how to hold the ball correctly.

Edward went behind her, putting his arms around her, resting them on her arms. He wanted to show Bella how to properly hold the ball for pitching. Bella just blushed and stood still when he stepped away from her. He stepped to her side, waiting for the ball to come so he could catch it. She pitched the ball to the wall and it went way too high. Edward had to jump up to catch it, and he tossed the ball back at her, telling her to try again. She tried again, and again, but she couldn't seem to get it right.

Getting frustrated, she made a little grunting noise as she got the ball again from Edward. Edward couldn't contain his laughter anymore, and just let it out. Bella looked at him and pouted, mad at him for laughing at her incapability to pitch a ball. She stomped her feet when he still wouldn't stop laughing, and Bella just threw the Ball at him. It missed Edward completely, causing another bout of laughter.

Bella started to run after him, wanting to get payback for laughing at her. Edward started to run away from, still laughing while Bella tried her hardest to catch up. She heard her named being called and saw her mother motioning for her to come and watch the store. Bella turned back at Edward and stuck out her tongue. She heard Edward's laugh as she ran back to the store.

* * *

That night, Bella was able to finally translate what the postcard had said. It was from Edward's girlfriend asking for forgiveness. She was apologizing to him, saying that she cant fulfill his dream with him. The dream he had planned for them was something she can't do, something she didn't want to do. She couldn't stay with him and work towards a dream she never even wanted. She wanted to travel, and right now, she is in the Philippines, looking at all of the wonderful things there. She was going to stay there for a few years and she wanted to apologize to Edward for not being able to be the right girl for him.

Bella searched everything she could about the Philippines, wondering what could possibly be so wonderful that she would have to break such a great man's heart. She spent the whole night searching looking for any possible reason, and she just couldn't find it. She just couldn't find anything good enough to leave Edward behind for.

* * *

The months had passed by and Bella could not find it in herself to confess her feelings. Whenever she the times came, she would chicken out and make herself feel better by saying there is always a next time. Now there are no more next times for her to confess.

She stopped her tears from falling as she saw Edward put his suitcase in the taxi trunk. "When will you be coming back?" she asked him, wishing he didn't have to leave.

"I'll try to come back as soon as I can. I still want to continue studying here." He replied. He gave her a hug and Bella hugged him back, not wanting to let go.

"Good-bye," she said as she finally let him out of their embrace,

"La revedere," Edward replied. He smiled at her and said "Goodbye in Romanian."

Bella looked at him, knowing that it might be the last time she might she him. She has to tell him her feelings. She just has too.

"Mahal Kita," she said to him. He looked at her confused. "Tagalog." (Philippine language)

She replied to him. She smiled back and turned around to go inside the taxi. He went inside and just looked back at her. He opened the window and stuck his head out as the taxi was driving away.

"Mahal Kita!"

"Mahal Kita!"

He screamed at her, waving his goodbye. He had on a big smile as he saw her waving back at him. Tears poured down Bella's eyes wishing that he knew and meant what he said.

* * *

(2 years later)

Edward got out of the taxi and stepped out to the place he was in two years ago. Everything seemed so different, all of the houses around were all replaced by big apartments, and everything he once remembered was different. He walked towards where the restaurant he worked in before was. It was still there, and a smile lit up his face. He raced to the entrance, seeing so many people in the once unknown place. He saw and owner and he introduced himself. They started tell each other everything that has happened.

"You sure did get very busy during the last few years." Edward said to the owner. Yeah well, there are many new people living here, and there is even a new student exchange program that the school started to have. A lot of the students come here, and a lot of them are from the Philippines. Like these people here about to leave."

Edward looked at them and said "Mahal Kita!" thinking he was saying goodbye to them.

The chatter in the group died as they stared at him awkwardly. "You're kidding right dude?" one of them finally voice out. Edward looked confused as they all started to leave, looking at him weirdly.

"What did I say wrong?" he asked the boss. Owner just looked at him, wondering how he wouldn't know what he was saying.

"You just told them 'I love you'"

Edward was shocked, not believing it. His mind flashed back to the day he said goodbye to Bella, he thought she was saying goodbye as well.

Bella's face flashed on his mind and he ran. He ran to the place where he remembered Bella lived in, to the place when he befriended her. He wanted to find her again, to see for certain if she really meant want she said, and if she really knew what she was saying to him.

But when he got there, there were no houses. The store Bella and her mother used to run were gone, and the whole place was turned into ruble. The only thing he could make out was the wall where Bella and he pitched baseballs. Where Bella and him talked and got to know each other. He walked towards it and dropped to his knees in front of it.

"If only I knew what you felt for me." He said to himself. He stayed in that position for a while, his mind flashing back to all of the memories he had of Bella. He heard ruble being stepped on but he didn't turn around.

"Edward?" He turned around and he was staring at a familiar face, with beautiful brown eyes framed by the most gorgeous straight hair he had ever seen.

* * *

Yay finally done. Its almost 4 in the morning right now and i'm so happy i got this done. i used google translator so im not really sure if the words i used are correct. Please review and tell what you though of it. I used a movie i watch to base it on called "About Love" and if anyone wants to watch it i can you give a link! Thank you for reading!


End file.
